Drive units of a generic kind comprise an electric drive motor, which drives a drive wheel by way of a reducing gear so as to drive the vehicle in a driving motion.
DE 102 41 420 A1 discloses a drive unit for an industrial truck in which a horizontally arranged drive motor drives a drive wheel by way of a reducing gear, wherein a converter is arranged inside the motor housing. This extends the motor in the vertical direction, whereby the motor can only be installed in vehicles with larger available space.
DE 10 2004 006 722.8 by the Applicant discloses a drive unit for an industrial truck in which the drive motor with a steering motor are co-axially arranged and the motors are arranged vertically in the vehicle.
It is, therefore, the object of the invention to create a drive unit, particularly for industrial trucks, which can be installed in the vehicle in a simple manner and is characterized by high operational reliability.